s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Siv Kaedos
Childhood & Upbringing Siv was raised by a single father on Tatooine. His father, who simply went by his last name of Kaedos, was a petty smuggler and thug in the employment of a local Hutt organized crime boss. He owned his own small freighter, and since Siv had no mother, he was almost always along for the ride. Over the years his father taught Siv how to be an accomplished smuggler and a two-bit thug, since these were the only things he really knew. Early Years Siv spent a lot of time with his father, learning the ways of being a criminal, thug, smuggler, and con artist. For a short while his father had met a nice Twi'lek woman who was a cook in the company of the Hutt, but Siv despised the woman and felt she was stealing his father from him. One day in the Hutts court, he informed the Hutts translator droid that the woman was stealing from him. The consequences for the woman were cataclysmic. His father learned of what his son did, and for a long time hated his son for taking his love from him in such a callous and calculating manner. Kaedos stopped bringing Siv with him on his smuggler runs for a few years, literally abandoning him to run free in Hutts court, or their home in Mos Eisley-Neither being a very safe enviroment for a nine year old child. Adolescence For most humans, adolescence is the time when the young'uns make their steady and inexorable journey into man/womanhood. For Siv, it was more like a violent shove from child to man. His father, by the time Siv had reached age 11, had finally gotten over his anger at his son for condemning his girlfriend to a horrible death, and had moved on, realizing his son needed a father in his life. On his way back from a spice run, he was intercepted by what he thought was an Imperial Lancer-Class Frigate running spice interdiction. However it was not Imperials, not anymore at least. It was being run by a crew of criminal pirates, thieves, scum. They boarded him, stole his spice and his ship, and made Kaedos beg for his life. While laughing at him, they forced him into an airlock, and while he still cried for his life, expelled him into the harsh vacuum of space, turning him into what they called, a 'crispy critter'. Left alone on the unforgiving world of Tatooine, Siv made use of the knowledge his father taught him, and his contacts in the small-time Hutts underworld to find employment, even at his young age. A prized pupil of many of the Hutts thugs, he was treated almost like their own son, and he soon found that his only family were the scum of the galaxy. Recent Events After serving on board another small spice freighter in the employment of the Hutt, along with two Rodians and an oddly placed disgraced and dishonored Wookiee, Siv began to develop a 'god complex'. He had been a criminal in the company of criminals for so long, his young adult mind thought he was better, smarter, or just plain tougher than his more experienced cohorts. With the help of the Wookiee, Siv brutally murdered the two Rodian's, and commandeered the ship for his own. The Wookiee thought he had found a brilliant partnership with the smart and conniving young man, but he quickly found out that was not the case when Siv reported back to the Hutt that the Wookiee had masterminded the slayings and intended to steal the spice shipment from the Hutt, and frame Siv. This was the second time Siv had successfully conned the Hutt, and the fate for the Wookiee was sealed in it's own blood. Little would Siv know that the Hutt knew of Siv's lies, however found him to be a most peculiar breed of scum. The Hutt gave him the small freighter, and commended him for his bravery. He started making spice runs of his own, alone, until one day he delivered his last load of spice to his Hutt boss, and simply packed up and left Tatooine, his eyes set on bigger money than spice running could provide. Mindset and Behavior Siv Kaedos is the product of his enviroment. Practically being raised in a small-time Hutts crimebosss court, he is some of the lowest form of con man, mercenary, smuggler, and general sleaze bag available. He has no qualms about killing, stealing from the poor, nor does he care about the consequences of his actions. That is not to say he isn't smart, he is fairly intelligent, and he excels at being a con man, excellent at twisting reality and half-truths into a seemingly solid story. He does have a soft spot for children, and will refrain from hurting a man if he has kids, only if he can afford to do so without costing himself anything.